


Erasure

by goodbyelover



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Amnesia, Angst and Feels, Everyone Needs A Hug, Grocery Shopping, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Mark's memories forcibly removed for reasons, Memory Alteration, Past Violence, Soft Kim Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyelover/pseuds/goodbyelover
Summary: Mark Tuan stood before Yugyeom, brow furrowed in concern and not an ounce of recognition of his eyes.(But of course he wouldn’t. Mark had never met Yugyeom anymore. Had never met Yugyeom before.)
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Erasure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/g7tags/status/1235593005173633024?s=20) by @g7tags.
> 
> I went through a flurry of writing tiny tidbits of things but I am! going to rein it in and focus on GTA's final part along with the fic fests I signed up for.
> 
> But first: have a sad MarkGyeom. Huzzah?
> 
> Thanks @maricolous for always being there to beta ♥
> 
> And thank YOU for reading :D/ ♥

“I need you to go on a supply run,” Jinyoung said as soon as Yugyeom opened the door, whipping out of the kitchen to meet him, hands stained blue.

“What!” Yugyeom exclaimed, indignantly. He just got back home! “Make Jackson.”

Waving a hand vaguely upstairs, Jinyoung fixed his gaze on Yugyeom. “He’s occupied. And Jaebum’s not home yet. Go now.”

“You go then!” Yugyeom said stubbornly. It had been a long day and Yugyeom had genuinely been looking forward to a quiet evening in; maybe a movie with the guys or a mario kart tournament, not grocery shopping.

“I can’t,” Jinyoung said, raking both hands through his hair and leaving behind a shimmering residue. “I’ve got something brewing, okay, I can’t step away, I need to go back right now before it boils over.”

Yugyeom threw him a dirty look, but relented because safety first, safety second, housemate happiness somewhere in there. “Fine, give me the list.”

“Thanks. Here you go, please make sure you get the nice stuff, I can’t handle off-brand shit anymore. Also, please don’t get radish kimchi,” Jinyoung said as he shoved the list into Yugyeom’s hands. “I don’t care how much Jackson likes it, it makes my nose sting.”

“I could get both,” Yugyeom offered, but Jinyoung just grunted his disapproval, nudging Yugyeom insistently towards the door before vanishing back into the kitchen.

Sighing to himself, Yugyeom shoved the list into his pocket before trudging back outside, quietly sealing the door shut behind him. Being the youngest in the household did not come with many perks and Yugyeom had to content himself with the fact that the others would all get wrinkly before him.

The list was pretty extensive – Jinyoung and Jaebum must have both been busy yesterday. Mint, sage, twine, red wine, volcanic salt, dried squid, and so on and so forth. Yugyeom’s cart piled up quickly, a mishmash of herbs and home decor and Jinyoung’s kimchi, when there was a tap on his shoulder. 

“Excuse me.”

“Hah?” Yugyeom said, distractedly turning, before his heart leaped in his throat. He took a step back so quickly that he nearly knocked several jars of tea off the shelf before he steadied himself.

Mark Tuan stood before him, brow furrowed in concern and not an ounce of recognition of his eyes.

(But of course he wouldn’t. Mark had never met Yugyeom anymore. Had never met Yugyeom before.)

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, I just needed help with something,” Mark said, biting his lip sheepishly. “I tried to find someone but it’s pretty empty here. You’re… taller than me. I hope that’s okay?”

Something ugly was clawing its way up Yugyeom’s throat, but he forced it down and made himself smile like nothing was wrong. “Sure. What do you need?”

Mark beckoned him to the next aisle over and pointed up at the top shelf, where the last bottle of baijiu was. “I just didn’t want to break anything, you know?”

It was easy to retrieve, Yugyeom not even needing to get on his toes to pull it down from the shelf, but it brought Yugyeom close to Mark, so very, dangerously close to him.

Mark smelled of lilacs and rain and the soft swell of dawn. In the past year, his dirtied blond hair had grown out, leaving Mark’s hair dark and soft and glossy and Yugyeom thought about running his fingers through it, a small, dirty secret inside him.

A scar peeked out from the neckline of his shirt, deep and jagged against his clavicle, and the sight of it made something crack in Yugyeom’s chest.

It might be Yugyeom’s heart.

“Here you go,” Yugyeom managed, and he deserved a fucking medal for keeping his voice from cracking because Mark was standing in front of him, beautiful and whole, and without a single clue as to who Yugyeom was.

“Thank you,” Mark said, shy but earnest as he took the wine from Yugyeom. “I really appreciate it. Have a good night.” 

Yugyeom watched him walk away and finally let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, turning and walking straight out of the store, his cart abandoned and his thoughts a riotous storm. He was reeling by the time he forced every lock on the front door open, slamming it shut behind him with an amount of force he couldn’t control. 

“Yugyeom?” Jaebum called, and he and Jinyoung both came out of the kitchen, sleeves rolled up and ink staining their fingertips. A soft, blue plume of smoke followed them out the kitchen, like a cloud.

They stopped in unison when they saw the state he was in.

“Yugyeom?” Jaebum tried again, and Yugyeom choked out a sound of devastation.

“Did you know he was back?” Yugyeom said, and now, the words came out broken, fractured as the ugly thing surged back up his throat. “Did you know?”

He didn’t need them to answer. The way Jinyoung’s face fell was answer enough. 

“How could you? Why would you keep that from me?” Yugyeom breathed out, his entire body shaking, and he was angry and betrayed and he was. Just. So.

Heartbroken.

Jaebum crossed the distance between them, pulling Yugyeom down into an embrace, and Yugyeom collapsed into him like a windfall.

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum said quietly. “We didn’t want it to hurt more. Jackson doesn’t… Jackson doesn’t know either.”

A sob wrenched itself out of Yugyeom’s throat, pain-soaked. “H-he’s doing so well,” Yugyeom cried. At the grocery store, Mark had looked beautiful and so unburdened and it made Yugyeom’s heart twist painfully with something akin to shame. Mark had always dazzled him, leaving him breathless at every turn, but a shadow had hung over him when they’d first met, sinking into the tension of Mark’s smile, the haunting in his eyes. 

Now, Mark had none of that, but he also had none of Yugyeom in his heart.

Mark had been the strongest, the bravest, had stood between his boys and a malevolent storm, and had won. It was not without cost when it had left Mark dying. It was not without cost when Jaebum had called out for an ally, for a bargain. It was not without cost when a fallen angel, heeding his call, had reached into Mark’s skull and removed every last memory of his life with Yugyeom and the others as payment for Mark’s survival.

Jackson had cried for days.

Yugyeom cried now, old wounds ripped fresh with Mark’s reappearance. Back then, Yugyeom had worked so hard to heal in the absence of Mark, and it felt like he was losing Mark all over again.

“I miss him so much,” Yugyeom whispered as Jaebum squeezed him gently.

“I know,” Jaebum said, voice strained with grief, because losing Mark had left them all with demons, and Jaebum’s guilt had been insurmountable. “I know. I miss him too.”

Yugyeom’s heart finally shattered completely.


End file.
